


I love you.

by IceLite1011



Series: Eleven Years Later [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Acceptance, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Happy Sex, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Series Finale, brave furi, but i'm still too shy to write smut i'm sorry lol, telling akashi's dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceLite1011/pseuds/IceLite1011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Akashi-kun, we’re always here to help. But there is one thing we can’t do for you, and that is getting your father to accept your relationship with Furihata-kun. Only you can do that.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you.

Seijūrō ran his fingers contently through Kōki’s hair, feeling the sleeping man’s steady heartbeat against his lap. Kagami and Kuroko were seated on the floor at the low coffee table, Kuroko with his head tucked onto Kagami’s shoulder and their fingers tangled together. They were all tired from the day’s events, immediately walking back to Kagami and Kuroko’s house after Kōki had calmed down enough and they could confirm that Seijūrō was really back. After a quick meal of sandwiches, they had all settled down in the living room, silence stretching on as an exhausted Kōki fell asleep on Seijūrō’s lap.

“I’m sorry…for all the trouble I caused. I can’t thank you two enough.” Seijūrō finally spoke, feeling nothing but gratitude towards the former light and shadow pair. He didn’t know what he could do to show them how grateful he was.

“Don’t mention it,” Kagami said gruffly, clearly taken aback at the fact that Seijūrō was apologizing to him. Kuroko smiled at his lover’s awkwardness, but then his expression turned serious as he focused on Seijūrō.

“Akashi-kun, we’re always here to help. But there is one thing we can’t do for you, and that is getting your father to accept your relationship with Furihata-kun. Only you can do that.”

Seijūrō closed his eyes for a brief moment. “I know. I was weak. Even after all these years, I still couldn’t face the thought of him. But now I won’t cower. I will never make Kōki—or you two—go through that again.” He gazed down at his lover, his best friend, his everything, and knew that he would be all right now. He could face his father.

The next morning, after a relaxing breakfast made by none other than Kagami, Seijūrō and Kōki waved goodbye to the light and shadow couple and started the walk back to Kōki’s. They were wrapped up in a comfortable silence, and they both knew that they wouldn’t stay at Kōki’s for long. Because on that day, they were going to see Seijūrō’s father.

“Are you nervous?” Kōki asked softly, after walking in silence for about ten minutes. He threaded his fingers through Seijūrō’s. “I am,” Seijūrō admitted. “But that won’t stop me.” A small smile bloomed on Kōki’s face, and he pressed a quick kiss to Seijūrō’s cheek, immediately causing a flush across both of their faces. Thankfully no one seemed to notice the interaction, but at this point Seijūrō didn’t care. He wanted the whole world to see.

An hour later, they were changing clothes in Kōki’s room, shucking off the oversized extra layers that Kagami had lent them for the past day. Although his heart was pounding frantically, Seijūrō felt exhilarated in a way. Finally, he could stop worrying about the looks that his father gave him whenever he would go to spend time with Kōki. He could stop forcing himself to go through the stacks of photos for arranged marriages, each woman pretty but nowhere near Kōki’s pure radiance. He could stop dreading the day they both graduated from the university and would part ways. Because now, he knew that they wouldn’t.

Kōki’s parents saw them off, wishing them good luck. Forty minutes later, they were getting off the train, at the station nearest to the hotel where Seijūrō’s father was staying. Luckily, the man was in Tokyo for yet another business trip, and they didn’t have to go all the way to Kyoto for the meeting.

“Sei,” Kōki said as they looked up at the grand business hotel minutes later. “Yes?” Seijūrō replied, turning towards his lover as he tried to calm his heart. To his surprise, Kōki’s smile trembled, his eyes widened with fear. “What if…what if he says no?” Kōki’s throat bobbed as he swallowed. “Will we be forced apart?”

Seijūrō grabbed both of Kōki’s hands tightly, bumping their foreheads together and forcing Kōki’s eyes to steadily meet his own. “Never.” He said, gently yet strongly, and he kept their hands entwined as he led his boyfriend into the building and up the elevator.

Kōki could feel his heart racing as they stepped out of the elevator on the top floor and walked the few meters to Sei’s father’s room. He snuck glances at Sei, who to anyone else would probably seem nonchalant, but Kōki could feel how Sei’s fingers tightened around his as he reached out and pressed the doorbell. Moments later the door swung open, and Kōki was gaping up at the man known as Masaomi Akashi.

He hadn’t changed much since the last time Kōki saw him in person, other than the increase in fine wrinkles and graying hair. He still had an intimidating, cold aura about him, one that Kōki could never get used to as a child.

“Seijūrō, Furihata-kun.” He addressed each of them shortly, his eyes narrowing at their joined hands. “Come in.”

“Thank you,” Sei said, his tone just as clipped. He kept his grip on Kōki’s hand as they took off their shoes and neatly arranged them by the doorway. Masaomi was seated in an armchair in front of a coffee table, a small sofa positioned opposite him. Kōki and Sei made their way over, slowly lowering themselves down on the sofa. There was a beat of silence.

“Father,” Sei said suddenly, staring determinedly at Masaomi. “I would like to get straight to the point. I have no intentions of marrying any of the heiresses you recommended. I have Kōki with me, and he is all I need.”

Masaomi glared at his son coldly. “How many times do I need to tell you? Your relationship…” He glanced at Kōki, who was pretty sure he looked like a deer caught in headlights. “…Will not benefit the company whatsoever.”

Sei didn’t waver. “I am aware.”

“So are you saying that you plan to abandon the company?” The man looked ready to explode.

“No,” Sei rejected firmly. “I still plan to take over one day.” He smiled softly at Kōki out of the corner of his eye. “With Kōki by my side. I won’t force him to work in the company, of course. As long as he is with me.”

There was a long silence. Kōki felt his palms sweating a river and his heart racing as he stared anxiously at Masaomi, who was looking at his knees. Then he said, softly yet firmly, “Seijūrō, you’re a failure.”

Kōki froze. He felt Sei’s comforting grip on his hand loosen. “What…?”

“I raised you to be superior at everything you do. And for a time, you were—academics, sports, the arts—but you changed. You…you developed too many flaws. And I noticed them as well, but I thought you would come around. But now, now you tell me you’re gay…” He said the word like it was a curse. “And you’re a failure as an Akashi.”

Each of Masaomi’s words felt like a knife to Kōki’s heart. He almost couldn’t bear to look at Sei’s broken expression. Pointless images flashed through his head—Sei smiling gently at him as he listened to Kōki’s excited chatter, Sei laughing softly before helping him up when Kōki slipped on a patch of ice and accidentally swore, and Sei holding him tenderly at night as they lay in bed together. Suddenly Kōki couldn’t hold back anymore as he shot up from the sofa.

“Y-you may have taught him to be absolute at some things,” Kōki started shakily, willing himself to look straight into Masaomi’s dark eyes. “But you never taught him to be kind. B-but Sei didn’t need anyone to teach him, because he naturally is! A-and even if you never got to see this side of him, I have. He may…he may be flawed to you, and he may not be the Akashi you imagined, but to me…Sei’s my everything. I love him. And I always will.”

Kōki was breathing hard by the time he was finished, his face flushed at the realization that by the end he had been practically yelling. As much as he wanted to see Sei’s reaction, he kept his gaze on Masaomi, who had been staring at him in shock and continued to remain silent. After another pregnant pause, Masaomi looked down slowly, and Kōki feared the worst before the man raised his gaze again with the slightest hint of a…smile?

“I see…” He almost mumbled to himself. “I see why he fell for you. You’re just like her. You’re just like Shiori.”

Kōki felt a jolt at the familiar name. Akashi Shiori. Sei’s mother. He…he was like her?

“It seems that nothing I say will change your mind,” Masaomi continued, directing his words at Sei. “And you are more like myself than I thought.”

At this moment, Kōki looked back at Sei, wanting nothing more than to hug him tightly. His current face gave away little, but Kōki could tell that he was clearly overwhelmed. “Kōki,” Sei breathed, suddenly grabbing his hand once more and tugging him towards the door. He turned briefly back to his father, uttering two words that he couldn’t ever remember saying from his heart.

“Thank you.”

Masaomi thought of soft brown hair and auburn eyes, wondering how he had never noticed the similarities. Seijūrō had been drawn to the mousy boy, just as he had been drawn to Shiori.

Once they were safely out of the room, Seijūrō couldn’t hold back anymore and almost slammed Kōki against the wall, kissing him fiercely. He had never been so desperate to feel his lover’s warmth against him. He could feel Kōki slowly melting, his shaking hands finding their way into Seijūrō’s hair and against his chest. They finally had to break apart for air.

“S-Sei…” Kōki panted, running his hands across Seijūrō’s shoulders. “We can’t…”

“I know,” Seijūrō sighed, tilting his forehead so it rested against Kōki’s. “I’m just…so happy.”

Kōki lifted his gaze to stare into bright, ruby eyes, filled with genuine excitement and almost giddiness.

“Me too,” he breathed. “Let’s go home.”

Upon arriving at Kōki’s house, they quickly informed his parents of what happened, and there were many hugs and even tears of joy. That evening, they all went out to dinner, picking a simple restaurant that Kōki and Sei loved as kids. Afterwards the Furihatas let Sei have some privacy upstairs as he spent a good half hour on the phone with Masaomi.

Finally, at around midnight, everyone had retired to their own rooms. Kōki lay tucked in Sei’s firm embrace, feeling tired yet exhilarated at the day’s events. Their break from university would be over in two days. So much had happened.

“Sei,” Kōki whispered, slightly worried. “How was the phone call?”

Sei’s eyes softened. “Everything will work out. You don’t have to worry, Kōki.” He pressed a kiss onto Kōki’s parted lips—an assurance, a promise. Kōki kissed back, sinking into Sei’s warmth, feeling extremely grateful. During the short period Sei was gone, he had tried convincing himself he would never be able to touch Sei again. The thought made Kōki grab Sei and pull him closer, growing desperate.

“Kōki?” Sei asked, confused at his lover’s outburst.

“Sei…I…” Kōki bit his swollen lip, embarrassed but too eager to hold back. “I want you.”

Instantly Sei’s affectionate eyes darkened, the stronger man rolling so he was on top of Kōki. They didn’t need any conversation, only murmurs of each other’s names, as Sei touched him, his fingertips feeling like fire as they glided across Kōki’s skin. He was overwhelmed with sensation as Sei’s lips quickly followed, marking him, the heat washing away the slight pain as red imprints bloomed on his neck, chest, and legs. Kōki gave back as much as he could, stroking Sei and feeling giddy when he coaxed small moans out of the redhead. Kōki could feel his back arching off the bed as Sei finally, finally, entered him, his heat and love pressing deep as Kōki automatically wrapped his legs around the slim waist. They stayed together, in every sense of the word, and when Sei moved Kōki bit down into his lover’s shoulder, trying to keep quiet but unable to stop the moans from leaking out. He held out for a long time, but under Sei’s intense, lust-filled gaze and constant touches, he finally unravelled, gasping Sei’s name as he came. Sei followed soon after, his teeth grazing Kōki’s neck as he reveled in his lover’s tight heat.

Afterwards, they lay side by side, legs tangled and fingers twined as they caught their breath. Kōki could feel sleep gradually taking over him, but before he let himself slip away, he spoke up once more. 

“Sei,” he murmured. The crimson eyes immediately met his, subdued and mellow after taking him. “Kōki?” Sei mumbled back, pulling him closer.

“I love you,” Kōki said firmly, closing the distance between their lips once more before letting sleep dominate him.

As he felt his consciousness drift away, he almost heard the smile in his voice as Sei whispered back in his ear, “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wh-hoo!!!! It's finally done!! What started as a oneshot bloomed into its own series, ha ha. I absolutely love these two and I hope I conveyed their relationship without them being too OOC. I apologize if the whole confrontation scene was kind of rushed; I just didn't want another long, angsty scene like in the last chappie. Thank you to everyone who has read until the end and I'm thinking of writing a little epilogue (just a happy lil' something lol) so keep your eyes out for one!! <3 <3 May everyone find more and more lion and chihuahua goodness xD
> 
> P.S. I'm sorry for the EXTREMELY cliche title and ending lol


End file.
